russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Two of WWE goes Viva-13
April 15, 2013 From Kabarkada network Studio 23 (carries RAW, NXT, Superstars and Tough Enough and the various pay-per-view events) and AKTV, Hyper and AksyonTV (also airs SmackDown, Bottom Line and Main Event). Also in the cable channel Fox Philippines, which has airing SmackDown, Vintage Collection, Bottom Line and After Burn, and Filipinos could conceivably watch a WWE show everyday. Among flagship Viva-TV programs on IBC: Esperanza, My Family Xyriel, Sandy's Boyfriend, Petra's Panniest, Happy TODAS, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star. The biggest names in Philippine entertainment, including singing champion Anja Aguilar, popular actor AJ Muhlach, primetime princess Cristine Reyes, the game show host Richard Yap, the YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Robi Domingo, teen star Nadine Lustre, Mario Maurer, Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria in the judges,the NBA all-stars are Michael Jordan, LeBron James, Dwyane Wade, Chris Paul, Blake Griffin, Derrick Rose, Kevin Durant, Javale McGee, Tyreke Evans, James Harden, Derrick Williams and Kobe Bryant, and the PBA all-star players are Robert Jaworski, actor James Yap, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Marc Pingris, Chris Lutz, Roger Yap, Mark Caguioa, Norman Black, Wesley Gonzales, LA Tenorio, Gary David, Arwin Santos and Paul Lee. It's also the official broadcaster of the two biggest professional basketball league in the country and in the Asia, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA). SmackDown star Rey Mysterio, one of the most popular names from the World Wrestling Entertainment, is seen on WWE SmackDown, one of the biggest sports entertainment programs viewed across the globe. Mysterio made an appeearance in the PBA and NBA basketball where he presented commissioner Chito Salud his WWE championship belt. Viva Sports continues to be the sports production outfit by bringing the two popular basketball with the PBA and NBA for the basketball fans, boxing matches with the world-renowned championship like the filipino flash Nonito Donaire, Gabriel Elorde and Manny Pacquiao for all boxing aficionados and the wrestling of WWE programming continues providing more entertainment to WWE fans. Meanwhile, the National Basketball Association (NBA) has the NBA Regular Season, the NBA Playoffs and the NBA Finals, as well as Junior NBA and NBA Hoop Party in the total of 2 games every Saturday at 5 p.m. and Sundays at 12 noon to 2:30 p.m., and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) has the PBA Draft, Philippine Cup, Commissioners Cup and Governors Cup as well as the Kiddie PBA, is the total of 7 games with Wednesday and Friday 4:30 to 9:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 5 p.m. and Sunday starting at 4 p.m. to 8:30 p.m., as the PBA and NBA remained as the country's premier two popular record-breaking basketball fans in the country and in the Asia. "Viva-TV is proud to have Rey Mysterio in the Philippines. Filipino fans really love wrestling and WWE. They follow WWE Raw and SmackDown on IBC-13. We're here to give out Kapinoy viewers a chance to see him up close," said Vic del Rosario, the chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment. Viva-TV on IBC-13 in the country's premier primetime programming block will air newest addition to the wrestling shows are WWE Raw every Saturday at 10 p.m. and WWE SmackDown every Sunday at 9:30 p.m. As the Philippines’ first free TV channel dedicated to sports, Viva-TV brings the exciting WWE action to people’s homes with WWE Raw and SmackDown. With SmackDown, Pinoy wrestling fans and enthusiasts can catch their favorite WWE stars compete for the all-important championship belt.